Moon Knight: Men and Myth
by OrionSTARB0Y
Summary: On Earth-1220, there is only one superhero: Moon Knight!  Follow this tribute to Real-Life Superheroes with Midnight Man - a normal, charitable man in costume - as he faces dangers with the vengeful, mythical Moon Knight.  Hero or madman?  You decide!
1. Journal Entry 1

Moon Knight: Men and Myth

(Earth-1220)

By Orion Petitclerc

_Midnight Man _Journal Entry, June 8, 2010:

Superheroes don't really exist, right? There aren't really people running around with _legitimate_ superpowers, are there? Does super-awesome tae-kwon-do slash urban warfare slash mercenary combat count as a superpower? 'Cause I totally saw a real, live superhero today, swear to Zod!

Okay, that's unfair I admit. I (Midnight Man) can be considered a real-life superhero (RLSH), along with Bladehawk, Ghost, Watchwoman, and the rest of the Great Lakes Avengers Guild (GLAG). We're the response to our comic book idols, alive and in practice (somewhat). We may not have powers like Superman or fight crime like Spider-Man, but at least we're real and taking to heart the messages and morals our idols represent. We real-life superheroes give to charity, volunteer at the homeless shelters, and strongly discourage participation in – even sometimes drive off and assist the police with – gangs and drug dealers, all the while staying true to the tradition of doing these good deeds in costume and character. But this guy…he's something right out of the pages of comic books!

I was doing my usual patrol around Loring Park, the Minneapolis Sculpture Garden, and the area around the Convention Center…you know, donating food and old clothing I had gathered up to the homeless and chasing off delinquents vandalizing city property. According to my iPhone it was about a quarter 'til 7 in the evening when I heard a commotion in an alley a couple blocks from the Convention Center. When I checked it out I found one of the frequent haunts from the corner of 12th and 2nd at the business end of a beating. Trust me, that scumbag deserved two black eyes for hooking a bunch of my neighbors' kids on drugs. Anyways that wasn't what caught my eye; it was _who_ was flogging Jimmy Jack.

The guy was wearing a white hood-and-cape (which had seen better days) and a black mask and beating up Jimmy with some sort of metal baton. I figured it was some newbie RLSH who was looking for a death sentence from Jimmy's cartel, but that's when I noticed the guy's _armor_. I swear it looked like some sort of tight-skinned, lightweight plated armor for paintballing or spelunking…kinda reminded me of Batman's costume in _Dark Knight_, except it was all white-ish and had a crescent smack-dab in the middle of his chest. When I looked a second time to his mask, I also noticed his eyes were abnormally large, round, and dark with glowing blue slits (upon closer observation after the fact he seemed to be wearing a new type of night-vision goggles). This guy was no newbie, 'cause he moved so fast and brought Jimmy down so hard he reminded me of Jackie Chan movies and his body language spoke "ex-Marine" (I should know, my cousin is a Marine).

The white hero brought Jimmy to his knees and started drilling him questions about Jimmy's supplier and some guy he called "Bushman." As everybody knows, Jimmy wouldn't give up his supplier's name or location even though it's basically public knowledge. Guess he hasn't figured out that his loyalty to Diego had been compromised by Diego himself (Diego liked to be known and "feared" by all, stupid bloke). Before the white hero bloodied up the poor sap any more, I made myself known and generously gave him some of the info he wanted. Before I could ask him who he was or warn him about getting in too deep with the cartel, the hero took off, leaving me to clean up after him. So I zip-tied Jimmy to a pipe and put in a call to the police…poor guy, this is probably his last strike.

I'll keep an open ear for any news about our new lethal avenger, maybe give some of my GLAG friends a call about him. Someone is bound to know about him.


	2. Journal Entry 2

_Midnight Man_ Journal Entry, June 9, 2010:

Holy crap, just my luck! So it turned out no one knew about this white avenger, but that didn't matter because when I decided to visit that alley from yesterday again to see if I could find any clues about him, who do I find there but the hero himself…waiting for _me_! He said he wanted to thank me for the tip last night (I found out from the news this morning that Diego's flat was mysteriously attacked about an hour after I gave him the tip and everyone inside was badly beaten up). He didn't seem very comfortable sitting still and talking to me; the guy was constantly looking around and whispering to himself, sometimes spitting out a "Shut it!" or "Stop asking!" to the empty space next to him. Dude really freaked me out, but then he told me that he wasn't only there to thank me.

It turned out that his visit with Diego wasn't "too much of a loss": Diego revealed he was working for a "Will the Kill," and that he might know about the hero's "old friend." The only problem was Diego fainted from an excess of pain before the hero could extract a location from him. This guy wanted _my_ help with finding out where Will the Kill hung out, figuring that "a local would know about local business." Of course I knew nothing about Will, but told him that I could find out, but only if he let me help take down the cartel with him. I should have expected a solo like him to say no to that, but never imagined him to _threaten_ a flogging upon me if I didn't help him. This guy isn't a _hero_; he's just a careless _vigilante_!

But the guy was serious, so I agreed to help him out for my body's sake. I called my fellow Avenger, the Master Fable, who – as all the heroes in GLAG know – would know anything and everything about the local operating drug cartels and gangs…you _really_ don't mess with the Master Fable. I relayed to the vigilante two possible places Will the Kill could be at, and as usual he took off before I could say another word. But this time I was ready to follow Mr. Crazy.

I chased the vigilante by scooter to the first location across town (the guy was driving this awesome motorcycle that had a small arsenal of hand weapons attached to it), which proved to be a flat Will the Kill was _not_ at. But not all was in vain, 'cause I finally proved myself a worthy sidekick to the guy when I saved his white butt from a gangbanger sneaking up behind him with a gun. Of course, I and my pepper spray and rubber-and-plastic baton couldn't handle all the gangbangers there, but I helped neutralize three or four before the vigilante wiped the floors clean with them. Then he had the _nerve_ to turn on me and chastise me about following him and getting in his way! I argued that I just saved his life and that I helped him _despite_ his threats to me. He told me I was way in over my head, that I could get killed. I dittoed him, and it turns out a dittoing actually _can_ work for you 'cause he said I was right. I offered my help again, making the point that taking down a cartel requires a team. He revealed that he wasn't planning on taking down the cartel, but when his mission is complete he would help me in taking it down. I asked him his name, exchanging my moniker in exchange for his. He said something really weird, like "I'm the avatar of Khonshu," some sort of (fake) Egyptian God of vengeance and the moon. I settled for "Moon Knight."

After that was over with, we headed over to the second location. It was an old warehouse in Mid-City Industrial off of Northeast Broadway, and it was chock-full of cartel scum including our target, Will the Kill. The place was huge and heavily fortified, so Moon Knight opted to not attack until we were prepared. He then argued with himself off in a corner for a few minutes and finally asked (regretfully, I might add) if I wanted to go with him to his base. I agreed, though weary to keep my guard up in case this guy was a real nut.

Let me tell you, Mooney here is either a total screwball or he's way more than what I expected. This guy is _loaded_! His "base" comprises of a small warehouse with three motorcycles, two cars, a friggin' _helicopter_, a computer and database _CSI: Miami _would have wet dreams about, a dojo/weight room, and enough heat to start a small war in an African country! Whoever Mooney really is, he's either rich as Bill Gates or deeply connected. Either way, he was nuts enough to reveal his true identity to me, saying that in the end it didn't matter if I knew who he was (whatever that means). That was a bit freaky, but he understood my hesitation for revealing my true identity. He showed me about the place and left me to my own devices (in which I took the time to come home and gather some stuff for an all-nighter as well as write this entry), saying he needed to put in a call to his friend "Frenchie." Must be French? Anyways, time to hit the sack after a long day, though I wonder if I can get any sleep with that weird, stone statue of "Khonshu" staring at me. It kinda looks like Mooney…eerie.


	3. Journal Entry 3

_Midnight Man_ Journal Entry, June 14, 2010:

Whoa man, that was the most intense five days in my entire life! As we waited for Frenchie's delivery, Marc (Spectre, Mooney's real name…I sense a theme) decided it would be in my best interest if I had some official combat training behind me before our tussle with Will the Kill tomorrow. I went through a brutal speed-course of tae-kwon-do, jiu-jitsu, and kickboxing, as well as some weapons training with batons and stun guns, all of which I crammed into my already hectic life (I want to apologize to my friends for not being available and to my boss who has bent over backwards to help improve my position at Burger King for putting up with my recent lethargy). I wanted to learn how to shoot real guns, but Marc refused. He said a good hero never uses lethal weapons, and that his allowing me to use a stun gun was pushing it. I didn't argue with him.

I also learned a bit more about Marc's origins (a superhero always needs a good origin story). I don't know how much of it is true, but according to Marc he became a soldier of fortune shortly after his tour in Afghanistan back in 2003 (I knew he was a Marine…or a soldier!). His two friends, Jean-Paul "Frenchie" Duchamp and Raoul Bushman, followed him and they became the deadliest, richest rogue force in the Middle East. Then one day Marc fell in love with Marlene Alraune during an expedition in the Sudan. Marc had a change of heart and pleaded his friends to leave Marlene, her father, and their archaeological dig alone this one time. Bushman apparently was and still is a blood-thirsty monster and instead killed Marlene's father for the treasures they discovered and – here's where it gets unbelievable – killed Marc for betraying the team. Frenchie refused to follow Bushman and stayed with Marlene and the rest of the archaeological team as Bushman robbed the dig site of all the riches he could carry and headed off into the desert, leaving the rest of them to their fate. The next thing Marc claimed to remember is meeting his god, Khonshu, in the afterlife. Khonshu brought Marc back to life to serve as his hand of vengeance. After his impossibly miraculous return, Marc, Marlene, and Frenchie hunted for Bushman, and have been chasing him ever since. Like I said, I doubt much of it is truth.

Anyways, Frenchie finally arrived with Marc's order: a new suit of experimental Shear-Thickening Fluid (STF) Armor, a compact, motorized grappling hook and winch, custom "crescent darts," and a whole load of other artillery…as if he didn't already have enough! I didn't get to meet with Frenchie for very long, but it was obvious the two had a lot of history between them. They were talking about Marlene, but as to the nature of their discussion I could not discern, for they were very hush-hush when I was around.

Well anyways, time to get some rest. Tomorrow we raid Will the Kill's place. He's gonna be in for a _big_ surprise!


	4. Breaking News

_WCCO 830 News Radio_ Breaking News Report with Delilah Dorsten, Tuesday June 15, 2010:

"Breaking news just in, a deadly firefight has broken out at a warehouse in Mid-City Industrial near Northeast Broadway Street. Suspects involved in the shooting include the Foray Drug Cartel and two unidentified _costumed_ vigilantes. Police have barricaded the surrounding roadways and are awaiting orders to enter the warehouse.

"The firefight began when a white Toyota FT-HS Hybrid Sports Concept car crashed into the front entryway of the warehouse and violently exploded, destroying a large part of the front of the warehouse. The car was first caught on a traffic camera speeding along North Highway 52 and was chased by police down the highway and to its destruction several miles later. We now go to George Burns who is on the scene of the firefight."

"Thank you, Delilah. After the car had crashed into the warehouse – which was suspected to have been remotely controlled and contained explosive materials – a costumed vigilante arrived on the scene shortly after and proceeded into the warehouse, which began the deadly firefight that is just now dying down. The police surrounded the warehouse as they finally arrived on scene and awaited the arrival of a S.W.A.T. team. A minute after that an unidentified personal helicopter, which is now suspected to have contained the person controlling the suicide car, crashed into the east wing of the warehouse as a _second_ costume vigilante descended from the falling helicopter, gliding down safely into the building on what looked like a cape. This vigilante's entrance brought on even more gunfire than the previous vigilante's. The firefight has lasted five minutes so far and S.W.A.T. has finally arrived and is preparing to enter the scene.

"Wait, I'm getting word now that S.W.A.T. is now entering the building. We are being denied access to the warehouse at the moment as the police are claiming the grounds as extremely hostile and unsafe."

"Thank you, George. We will return after these messages with more news on the Mid-City Industry firefight."


	5. Final Journal Entry

_Midnight Man_ Journal Entry, June 16, 2010:

This will be Midnight Man's final journal entry for the safety of me and my friends. It is too dangerous to continue to assume the identity of Midnight Man after Monday's events. Luckily the police do not suspect me or Midnight Man for having been involved at the warehouse, but it's likely that at least one of the many gangbangers I fought there recognized me. This hero business is much more dangerous than anyone can imagine, even for the rest of the RLSH's.

I'll chronicle Monday night's events in this final entry so anyone who reads this will understand what really happened at the warehouse. All was going according to Moon Knight's plan at first. He and Frenchie installed some sort of remote control device to one of Marc's cars and rigged it with two hundred pounds of plastic explosives (no idea how they smuggled that without detection). They then told me the plan (finally, they had kept me in the dark for the most part): Marc and Frenchie would fly in the helicopter, tagging behind and remotely driving the suicide car to the warehouse. I was to wait a couple blocks from the warehouse with my scooter until the welcome mat was laid out (i.e. run the car into the warehouse and explode it). Once the car detonated, I was to immediately run into the warehouse, catch the gangbangers by surprise, and neutralize as many as I could until Marc arrived.

As all this happened, Marc would drop off Frenchie at a disclosed location where he would prep our getaway car. Then Marc would fly the helicopter into the warehouse and jump out just before, creating so much chaos and confusion amongst the villains they would be easier pickings. If all turned out well, the police would arrive in time to mop up the remaining gangbangers as we made our escape with the target: Will the Kill. If all went according to the plan, we would escape without a hitch and interrogate Will about Bushman, effectively injuring the cartel severely and gaining information on a monster. But it didn't.

Turned out Bushman was in the warehouse at the time of the attack, checking up on his personal little drug empire. We may have caught the gangbangers by surprise, but Bushman didn't appear to be phased. I took out as many of the villains as I could by myself, but was forced to find cover when Bushman was able to rally his men. What he didn't expect was an attack from some unknown guy in a costume with taser guns and batons. That's when Moon Knight finally came to my aid, completely taking Bushman by surprise with his helicopter stunt. As soon as they both locked eyes, oh man! You could smell the hate past the smoke and fumes! They went after each other like a pair of rabid wolverines, and when their guns ran out of ammo they tore at each other's throats. I'm glad I was occupied with the gangbangers, because I don't think I could stand to witness such a brutal, epic battle between good and evil.

I managed to take care of most of the gangbangers (though some perished in the wake of Mooney and Bushman's war), but the situation was degrading _fast_. The whole place was burning down around us and meth labs turned into violent firebombs. I heard through the chaos S.W.A.T. entering the warehouse and taking care of the gangbangers, rapidly making their way towards us. I called out to Moon Knight that we had to go, but he and Bushman had already busted their way through the wall out behind the warehouse. I quickly made my way to them from the fiery deathtrap, but dared not aid my partner in his quarrel (out of cowardice, I admit, but in hindsight I assume he wanted to do it alone).

Whoever this Bushman was, he was a titanic monster of a human being: he was about 6'2" or 6'4", dark skinned, and totally ripped like Arnold Schwarzenegger (pre-Governorship). But what made him monstrous was not his size, but his visage: Bushman's face was completely tattooed giving him the appearance of Death himself, his teeth were crooked and filed to fine points, and his eyes burned with animosity comic book artists have never illustrated ever in the history of the medium. It was unbelievable a man like this could exist outside of stories, but there he stood, towering over the white knight of vengeance with countless crescent darts peppered across his body. Raoul Bushman was a man who would not give up.

Luckily, so was Marc Spectre. Taking up a solid metal nunchuk, he swiftly pulverized Bushman's knees, felling the titan to his level. They both grasped at each other's necks, intent on choking every last breath of air from their archenemy. This task was better suited for Bushman's mechanical grip, though, and I stood their helpless to watch my friend die before me. Where I would have given up, Moon Knight resisted, and before I was startled out of my state by the BANG! of the grappling gun, Bushman fell back and released his grasp on Moon Knight's neck. In a blind rage, Marc pummeled Bushman's face into Jell-O salad, and with a bloodthirsty roar called out for "Khonshu!"

I stood and stared at the sight, I do not know if in terror, shock, or relief. I still do not know today. There triumphed a man, his thirst for vengeance finally quenched after seven years. But was it a hero I saw in him, or a _monster_? I was brought to my senses by the honk of a car horn behind me. Frenchie had arrived with the getaway car and rushed out to aid his friend. I joined him in lifting Marc to his feet, but his injuries were far too severe for him to be moved. Frenchie implored that we had to leave, that the cops would be there soon. Marc instructed him to take me and go without him, that his mission was finally complete. I begged him to come with us, that he could face criminal charges if he stayed. Again he refused, and again he said his mission was complete, that it did not matter what happened to him afterwards, that his reason to exist had been met. Frenchie regretfully followed his friend's orders and took me to safety, leaving Marc behind. I guess Marc really bought into it, that he was resurrected by Khonshu just to enact vengeance upon Bushman.

After that night, I never saw Frenchie again. As for Marc…well, everyone knows what happened to him. As for me, I've decided I'm no superhero. I liked my life just as it was before I met Moon Knight, so I'm stepping down as Midnight Man forever. I'm not saying the world could be a better place without superheroes, though. I'm just…I don't know…I guess I'm just saying the world would be – can be – a better place with just their influence. Give me the homeless, give me the drug dealers and gangbangers, give me the charity and all the simple stuff. My battle is not with supervillains or mad scientists or monsters like Bushman, but with poverty and bad influences. I'm no superhero; I'm just a guy in a costume trying to make the world a better place, one person at a time. That's all anyone can ask for, and that's what we strive to do – us real-life superheroes.

I am but a man, and a hero like Moon Knight is just a myth.

Signed,

_Midnight Man_


End file.
